


Home Is Wherever You Are

by doreamu_san



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doreamu_san/pseuds/doreamu_san
Summary: It's only in the aftermath of it all that he realises decisions have to be made, and after fifteen years of prioritising the people, perhaps it was time to break the cycle.
Relationships: Sol Badguy/Ky Kiske
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Home Is Wherever You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daddy Deliciousness](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Daddy+Deliciousness).



The day had felt far too long. Ever since Ariels had been taken into custody, Illyria was a mess.  
  
Perhaps it wasn’t the most dire situation in comparison to other events he had faced throughout his life, but it certainly came with more repercussions than he could handle at once. There was the question of how they were going to explain things to the press, which was not exactly simple when most had witnessed the Sanctus Maximus Populi essentially having a genocidal meltdown. People's belief in religion was steadily dwindling away, and huge reparations still had to be made in order to repair all the damage that had been done.  
  
It was hard for Ky to believe that at such a critical time, he was willing to leave that responsibility behind for other people to deal with. It's a stark contrast from how he used to be. And it's unsettling that somehow, part of him is okay with this.  
  
He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t even notice the creaking of the floorboards as a pair of footsteps come up from behind him, and it’s only when he notices another shadow alongside his that he turns and stares in disbelief.  
  
"...You’re looking at me like I’m a ghost," is the only thing Sol says, and it takes Ky incredible effort in order not to flinch at his choice of wording. It's the first time they're standing so close ever since the incident, and it's such a relief knowing that Sol’s actually here and not just a figment of his imagination. He can feel his fingers itch with the urge to reach out and touch Sol just to confirm it, but he knows he needs to refrain from doing so.  
  
"Why are you here?" Ky asks instead. He can hear his voice waver slightly, but somehow the other doesn’t seem to notice. Or maybe he does, but if so, he doesn’t comment on it.  
  
"You sound happy to see me. If I knew you were gonna act like this, I wouldn’t have come at all."  
  
Though Sol's words would’ve usually come across as harsh, Ky knows there’s no malice behind what he says. It’s only meant to get a kick out of him and help swing him back into the right mindset, and for that, he's grateful.  
  
"It was not meant to be out of spite, I was just surprised. And that was not a sufficient enough answer."  
  
A huff. " _‘Sufficient enough answer’_ …" he repeats incredulously. "What are you, an interrogator?"  
  
"Well, no but-"  
  
"You’re acting more like a frustrated mother," Sol cuts in, and Ky can feel his face burning up by the second. "You’re even crossing your arms like one."  
  
If this were a normal situation, he probably would've put his arms down in embarrassment and tried to come up with a witty comeback, but it's hard to joke around at a time like this. The grin on Sol’s face immediately disappears, but unexpectedly he instead gives a look of confusion.  
  
"Seriously? Even after that whole flowery speech you gave to me about ‘ _coming home’_ , you don’t know why I’m here?" He asks, and it finally clicks. Considering That Man had surrendered himself to the authorities, there was not much for Sol to do except wait around for their inevitable fight, and so he had a reason to stay in Illyria. And whilst Ky should've felt pleased about that, it's not easy to when realistically they probably wouldn’t be able to stay here for much longer.  
  
It’s difficult to get the words out when his chest feels so tight. "…I’m not sure if Illyria Castle will still be our home soon."  
  
"I didn’t mean this place, I meant- wait, what?" Sol asks, the annoyance in his tone vanishing completely, and Ky doesn’t quite know where to begin.  
  
"I was thinking over my decision back when Daryl was going to..." Ky trails off, and realises he can’t bring himself to finish the rest of that sentence. "It was incredibly rash and I was negligent in my responsibilities as King. It wasn't right of me."  
  
Sol directly looks at him in quiet contemplation, and then frowns. "So you regret that you chose to stay behind with m-"  
  
"No." The fact that the thought even crossed Sol's mind was unsettling. And it wasn't even Sol he was bothered about for thinking that way, but rather himself for not being good enough at conveying just how much the other meant to him. "Even if I were to be given another opportunity to do everything again, I would always choose you. But that wouldn't be right to the hundreds of thousands of people who put their trust in me to protect them. It is meant to be my duty to do things in their interest, and yet I cannot even do that sometimes."  
  
Sol doesn’t say anything, perhaps because the only thinkable response is _'why don't you either ditch us or resign then?'_ and the answer to that is already clear. Cutting out his family from his life had only worsened his state of mind, and resigning was practically unthinkable. It would mean he would have to give up the ideals he had been clinging onto ever since he was a teenager. The belt circling his waist serves as a testament to that - that he was going to help inspire hope from within people until they were strong enough to stand on their own.  
  
Yet by binding himself to that rule, he had missed out on so much of Sin’s childhood and strained their relationship. Two years full of resentment, that could've easily been replaced with loving memories had he only spent a little time. And if even then Ky had still focused on solely the people, he could have almost lost Sol as well, and if things had gone that way then Ky would've never forgiven himself.

"Sol… when all of this is over, do you think that in the circumstance that I resign from my position, it'll be too late for me to join you and Sin?"

Its remarkable hearing Sol laugh, because it hardly ever happens and its usually because Ky has said something utterly preposterous. "As if."

"I mean what I say," Ky insists, but judging from the look on the other's face, he knows Sol doesn’t believe him at all.

He's hesitant to do it, but there’s no better way to prove his point. His hands find their place on his belt buckle, and all it takes is one tug for it to quickly become loose. The newfound freedom around his waist is not unusual but right now it certainly _feels_ different. He tosses it aside onto the ground, and Sol's eyes actually widen a little.

"When I first etched the word _‘hope’_ into that piece of metal, it was like I was making a vow to myself to lose sight of why I am doing this. But I’ve come to realise that by restricting myself, I’ll never truly get to spend time with the people that matter the most to me. I will never stop helping people whenever I can, but I believe it’s time for me to change my priorities. And so, if you will have me, in the future I hope you’ll allow me to accompany you."

"..Are you sure you’re thinking this through properly?" Sol asks him. "This isn't something where you can just turn around and go _'you know what, I've changed my mind, feel free to re-elect me.'_ "

And no, he's not sure if he's thinking this through properly because really this could be due to the fact he's had no time to recover from a pretty stress-inducing day. But somehow, he has a deep feeling that this isn’t the case.

"Fate is what brought us together, and what kept us close. I think it would be pointless to fight against it, don't you agree?"

"It sure took its fucking time then," Sol remarks, and Ky can't help but smile.

"When I've officially stepped down from my position, I promise I’ll start making up for lost time with you and Sin."

"You know… that’s all well and good, but you could probably start making it up to me right now."

"And how would you like me to do that?" Ky asks as Sol takes one final step closer, but the only answer he gets in response is the feeling of Sol's lips brushing against his as he’s pulled in for a deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely, perfect wife who inspired me to come up with this idea back in February, but I've since been too damn lazy to write. Wife = life.  
> She is the physical embodiment of ( ૢ⁼̴̤̆ ꇴ ⁼̴̤̆ ૢ)~♡ and I love her, thank you for coming to my TED talk.
> 
> This fic is sort of a culmination of that scene when Ky says _"once all this is over... come home"_ with a very very mild _"tadaima"_ and _"okaeri"_ premise that I couldn't quite fit in. Also, an explanation for why Ky has ditched the HOPE belt. I swear this is the last belt related fic.
> 
> Edit: In case you didn't understand what Sol meant when he says "I didn’t mean this place, I meant-", look at the fic title again ;))))


End file.
